A distractor-inserter is a device that can be used to distract (e.g., separate) two elements and insert another element between the two separated elements. For example, in the field of spinal medicine, a distractor-inserter is commonly used to separate two vertebrae and insert a spinal implant therebetween. The implant facilitates bone growth between the two vertebrae to thereby reduce back pain caused by a degenerated disc or other condition.
Distraction and insertion typically can be through an anterior approach (i.e., through the front of the patient) or a posterior approach (i.e., through a back side of the patient). When a surgeon uses a distractor-inserter, the surgeon inserts blades of the distractor-inserter into a cavity in the patient's body, positioning the blades between the two vertebrae to be distracted. The blades are then separated to distract or separate the vertebrae apart to create room for the implant to be inserted. After distracting the two vertebrae, the distractor-inserter is manipulated to insert the implant between the distracted vertebrae.
Typically, and particularly in the case of anterior distraction-insertion, there is very little room for a doctor to work within a patient's body during the distraction-insertion process. During the distraction-insertion process it is preferable that the distractor-inserter has minimal contact and interference with the patient's internal organs and vasculature to minimize trauma to the patient.